In gas turbine engines, the assembly of rotor components to a shaft is constrained by the limited space. For instance, it may be desired to have compact rotors, but this compactness causes difficulties in the assembly of the rotor components on a shaft. Typically, in order to interconnect rotor disks, the rotor disks are axially positioned end to end, with bolts then installed to interconnect rotor disks. Accordingly, there must be sufficient clearance to allow the installation of the bolts, which bolts are typically elongated. This may have an impact on the compactness of the rotor.